


Твоя любовь помогает мне пережить ещё один день

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bottom!Warden, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Зевран сразу догадался, что для Стража это был первый раз с проникновением, по тому, каким тоном тот позвал его в свою палатку. Страж не был краснеющим девственником и это был уже не первый раз, когда они занимались сексом, поэтому Зеврану было очень любопытно узнать, почему он так колебался.
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 8





	Твоя любовь помогает мне пережить ещё один день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your love gets me through the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475775) by [Kamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm). 



— Тише, всё хорошо.

Зевран нежно поцеловал его в ухо, бормоча ободряющие слова.

Молодой мужчина под ним задыхался и издавал невнятные звуки, кусая подушку. Поначалу Зевран думал, что причиняет ему боль, но когда он замедлился, пытаясь дать любовнику чуть больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть, с губ Стража сорвался скулящий стон, и он сжал руку Зеврана, умоляя не останавливаться.

Тогда Зевран понял, что Страж делает это, пытаясь вести себя тише и не дать остальным услышать его стоны — ведь палатки не славились звукоизоляцией, так что жизнь в лагере могла довольно быстро стать весьма неловкой. Зевран подумал, что это мило, и не решился сказать, что все старания Стража тщетны — к утру всем будет точно известно, чем они занимались. Хотя бы потому, что они исчезли прямо посреди вечера, а соратники их были отнюдь не глупы. Да даже Алистер, вероятно, мог бы понять, что происходит между ними.

— Ты когда-нибудь делал это раньше? — спросил Зевран, проникая глубже. Страж отрицательно покачал головой, не глядя на любовника. Его глаза были стеклянными, расфокусированными, и не было похоже, что он вообще отдаёт себе отчёт хоть в чём-то. Он был полностью поглощён получаемым удовольствием.

Зевран сразу догадался, что для Стража это был первый раз с проникновением по тому, каким тоном тот позвал его в свою палатку. Страж не был краснеющим девственником, и это был уже не первый раз, когда они занимались сексом, поэтому Зеврану было очень любопытно узнать, почему он так колебался.

Как только они оказались в палатке, Страж, смущаясь, рассказал ему о своём желании. В его глазах светилась надежда, на щеках густел румянец, и он так сильно смущался, как будто был хоть малейший шанс получить от Зеврана отказ.

Страж выглядел столь соблазнительно, что Зевран согласился бы даже зажарить нага Лелианы в их кровати, если бы любовник попросил его об этом. К счастью, его желания были совсем иными, а то было бы проблематично объяснить всё Лелиане.

— Весьма польщен, это честь для меня, — ответил Зевран, целуя в шею просиявшего Стража.

Зевран думал, что Страж никогда не относился к нему слишком серьезно. И это было отлично, потому что сам Зевран был смущен тем фактом, как быстро он попал под влияние любовника, который крутил им, как хотел. Его единственным утешением было то, что Страж, казалось, не замечал его смущения, а если и замечал, то не считал чем-то существенным. Чем-то, что было необходимо обсудить.

Приглушенные стоны Стража наполняли воздух, заставляя Зеврана улыбаться от мысли, как плохи были его попытки оставаться тихим.

Зевран начал толкаться сильнее, заставляя любовника скулить и хвататься за простыни. Страж был таким тугим и горячим внутри, что Зеврану хотелось раствориться в нем навечно.

— Ты такой хороший, малыш, — сказал он, прежде чем укусить Стража за шею и получить в ответ всхлип.

Он просунул руку между телом Стража и кроватью, обхватил его твёрдый член и принялся медленно его ласкать.

Стражу потребовалось всего несколько движений, чтобы достичь пика. Он напрягся и кончил в руку любовника.

Эльф некоторое время ласкал его бедра, целуя спину, давая немного времени прийти в себя, после чего вышел из него и начал дрочить себе быстрыми движениями.

Зевран кончил на спину Стража, а затем откатился в сторону, почти рискуя упасть с кровати, которая, определённо, была слишком мала для двух мужчин. Он удержался от падения только благодаря своим рефлексам и руке Стража, которой тот обвил его тело.

Зевран устроился на своей половине и повернулся лицом к Стражу. Тот лишь улыбнулся.

Страж выглядел полностью удовлетворенным. Так обычно выглядит тот, кого только что хорошенько оттрахали. Его щеки и губы все еще горели, а волосы были взлохмачены, не говоря уже о том, как сильно он вспотел. Он весь был такой растрёпанный, что Зеврану вновь захотелось на него залезть и повторить всё то, что они только что делали, однако он ограничился поцелуем, мягко прижавшись своими губами к губам Стража.

— Давай повторим, — сказал Страж, словно прочитав его мысли. При этом его глаза сверкали, и выглядел он невероятно счастливым, от чего на душе у Зеврана потеплело. Он был рад, что смог сделать хоть что-то, чтобы заставить Стража отвлечься от происходящего в мире и почувствовать себя хоть немного лучше. Потому что Зевран знал — хоть Страж и отрицал это — ему было очень тяжело.

— Сейчас? — спросил Зевран с улыбкой.

Он не мог понять, готов ли Страж к следующему раунду, и был почти уверен, что речь идёт не о немедленном повторении, поэтому ожидал получить отказ. И он бы не стал возражать, ведь выматывать одного из двух оставшихся Серых Стражей, когда угроза Мора нависает над их головами, было не слишком хорошей идеей.

Но Страж всегда был полон сюрпризов.

— Я… то есть, если ты хочешь? Ночь только началась, — неуверенно сказал он.

Зевран издал стон и страстно поцеловал Стража.

— Ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя самым везучим существом в мире, — произнёс он, прервав поцелуй, чтобы перевести дух. — Разумеется, если забыть про надвигающийся Мор.

— Разумеется, — смеясь, повторил Страж.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды WTF Dragon Age World 2020  
> Бета - [Mercy Kill](https://hellberg.diary.ru/)


End file.
